Talking Doll
by Vaguefuture
Summary: Alternate Universe - AU. I wanted a ring and he gave me a stupid doll wearing a straw-hat? What kind of boyfriend is he?


_**Talking Doll**_

Nami, an orange-haired girl who loves jewels, gold, diamonds and other money-related things. She works as a weathergirl and her everyday living is good.

Luffy, a raven-haired boy who loves food, especially meat. He works in a factory that makes dolls and the pay is good

The two teens met each other and started dating. They had been together for six months. On one of their dates, Nami had mention something to Luffy

They were on their way to the Grand Line Park when Nami suddenly stopped in front of a store, a jewelry store to be exact.

Luffy looked at her for a moment but joined her at peering at the store. He noticed Nami staring at a certain ring on display. The ring had tiny orange diamonds that shaped like a tangerine.

"Do you like it?" Luffy had asked

Nami was brought back to earth. Her head turned to Luffy and she smiled

"Yeah but it's expensive" Nami said and sighed

Then, an idea popped into Nami's mind. She smirked. In truth, Nami doesn't actually like the ring. She just thought that the price seems too low for the beauty of the ring (but not low enough for her to buy it). If she gets that ring, she'll sell it at a much higher price and earn money

"Tell you what, Luffy, if you can buy me that ring, you have the right to marry me" Nami challenged using her sweet tone.

Luffy strikes a thinking pose. Then, he accidentally glanced at his wristwatch. His eyes widened

"Nami, let's hurry! The food stand in Grand Line Park will close in five minutes!!" With that, Luffy grabbed Nami's wrist and dragged her to the Grand Line Park

Nami knew Luffy didn't mean to avoid the question. Luffy did love food.

Nami sighed.

_Well, I'll just leave that ring alone and find a cheaper one_

_**One month later…**_

Nami noticed on how busy Luffy seemed the past month. He almost had no time for her. Was he seeing someone else? When Nami had asked Luffy about this, Luffy had smiled at her and said;

"It's a secret!"

Now, Nami knew Luffy wasn't someone who cheats in a relationship so there could only be one possibility.

The ring she had told Luffy about

Maybe, in a slim chance, Luffy was working hard to get that ring

So when Luffy had called Nami and told her to meet him in the Loguetown Bridge, the bridge above East Blue River, she was kinda hoping to receive that ring from him

"Nami!" Luffy called out

Nami turned to him and smiled

"Why did you call me here?"

Luffy smiled at her and hold out something on his hand

Nami couldn't believe her eyes. She was wrong! No, it wasn't the ring.

It was a doll

A doll that looks like Luffy in red vest, blue shorts and wearing a straw-hat.

"It's a talking doll that we made in the factory!"

Nami grabbed it and threw it in the East Blue River

"Ahhh!!!" Luffy exclaimed

Nami turned away from Luffy. She didn't want to show Luffy that she was fuming because she was expecting him to give her the ring, not a stupid doll!

She heard a splash, indicating that the doll had met the cold waters of East Blue River

She calmed herself down and turned to Luffy again. Only, Luffy was not there

She heard a bigger splash. She looked down the bridge.

"Luffy! What are you doing!?"

Then, she realized something that dreaded her.

Luffy can't swim

Luffy CAN'T swim

LUFFY CAN'T SWIM!!!

After a few seconds, Luffy didn't come up. Nami started panicking

"Help!!! Someone help!!!"

Nami wouldn't be much help if she jumps herself. She was weak and wouldn't be able to bring both of them to the surface

Nami spotted a green-haired police officer.

_**A few days later…**_

It was too late

The doctor said that it was no use

He wasn't breathing

It was her fault

She knew it

At the day of the funeral, many had attended to give their condolences. Luffy was a good kid so who wouldn't mourn for his death?

No one blamed Nami. But Nami blames herself.

She had been crying for days now. Her eyes are puffed and tired. She held a certain doll on her hands.

When Luffy's body was recovered, he was clutching to the doll very tight. Nami had wanted to throw it away but couldn't bring herself to do so

Suddenly, a friend of Luffy's with curly black hair and a long nose approached her.

He seemed uncertain as what to say

Then, he saw the doll in Nami's hands

"Did you hear his message?" he had asked

"Nami's head turned to him.

"What message?"

The friend of Luffy's sighed.

"Could I take a look at that?" he asked

Nami hesitated but handed the doll to him

The curly black haired teen pressed the button on the doll's red vest.

"_Hi, Nami"_ it was Luffy's voice coming from the doll. _"This is a talking doll Usopp and I made for a month. Usopp is cool, isn't he? He said that if we made this, it would impress you. I was just too embarrassed to say something to you up front so Usopp suggested this idea. I…I love you! There I said it! I love you so much that I want to marry you!!! So please say yes! Please! I know I haven't got the right to marry you yet so I bought the ring! It's in the straw-hat of the doll. It wasn't easy to get because the pay on my job isn't enough so I started applying for different jobs. I hope you like it, Nami! I really love you!"_

* * *

**I know. This story is nonsense but I really love the romance of this story. **

**This is just for fun and I meant no harm**

**Well, what do you think? Are there errors in spelling or grammar?**


End file.
